The Real Me
by PrincessaScarlettCarson
Summary: The real Tori. Cedric isn't dead
1. Prefrence

Tori/Ari POV

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class when a guy with Bronze hair and green eyes walked in. I immediately knew who it was, My wonderful husband, Cedric Diggory. It took all my strength not to jump up and go snog him senseless but what I really was wondering where was Alex it's her 4th birthday.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Victoria Vega." Ced said

"Well I think miss Torianna is right there. Why" Sikowitz

"She's being dismissed."

Then a little 4 year old ran in saying.

"Daddy where's mummy? You said You'd Be right out with her and we'd go to the beach." She Said stomping her foot.

" Tori Please come with me."

"Okay I said. I'll be right there."

"MUMMY!" Alex screamed as she flung herself onto my lap.

"Tori Did the little girl just call you Mummy?" Andre asked

"Ced grab my bag. Then Run!" I said as I ran out the door with Alex in my arms and Ced right behind me.


	2. CHappy 2

Tori POV

Ced and i ran out of the class and fell on the floor laughing so hard whal my little Alexandria sat on my lap. I can't belive i gave birth to this beatuiful little girl only 3 well now 4 years ago.

"Well I think a little girl around here said she wanted to go some where for her birthday?"I Said Standing up

"Me!ME!ME!" Alex yelled

"Lets go baby."Cedric laughing

When we got outside i had forgot now all the classes were out for lunch

"oh Shit!" I said under my breath

"TORI!"Andre Beck Cat and Jade Said running towrds my little family.

"Ari sweetie are you ready?"Ced asked me

"Get Alex into the car and bring it over here babe i'll be right there." I replied

"Mama i wanna stay with you."Alex said

"Ok Ced just get the car."I said to make her happy.

"Tori where are you going?" Cat asked in her annoyinly bubbley voice

"We're goin to the beach its my birtday" Alex answered

"Tori who is this little girl" Jade asked

"Mama where's daddy" Alex asked me

"Jade, Guys this is my daughter Alexandria Izzy Lily Diggory. Alex daddy will be right back he went to get the car."

"How old is sheand whose her dad"Jade asked

"Its her 4th birthday and her dad is the guy who came and got me out of class and my husband Cedric Diggory."

"Is your name really Tori?'Beck asked

"No its Arabella Lexi Nyphodora Potter Diggory''

"How old were you when you got married and had Alex"

"I was 14 when i got married and had Alex"


	3. Chapter 3

their face were priceless jade opened her mouth to say something.  
"Victoria vega you are a slut!" She yelled.  
"Jade!"Everyone yelled  
"Jade, slut is someone who sleeps around. The only one I've ever slept with and ever will is Cedric." I replied. my teeth clenched.  
"now if you'll excuse me I have to take my baby girl to the beach"  
Cedric had walked over just as jade called me a slut. He was pissed. now one calls me slut when Alex or Ced was around. Alex bit Jade. I was never prouder in my life. Jade had let out a yelp and walked away.  
"Tori, I am so so-" Kat started to say.  
"Kat don't bother. Ced get Alex settled into her car please. Alex go with daddy momma will be right there,"i said in my mommy voice.  
As Alex and Cedric went to do what i asked.  
"Now understand this I will not becoming back if I have any sa. But if i do i will not be living with Trina. I am leaving as soon as possible. I have been called multiple things like Jade said and called them multiple times. Don't try to ask me to stay here any longer then nessicary understand" I said  
Everyone nodded. Kat looked like she was about to cry. i walked to the car were Ced was waiting for me.  
"you okay?" he whispered in y ear as he gave me a hug. Then opened the car door for me.  
"momma sad? Alex make it better" Alex said in her cute little four-year old voice. I gave her a smile.  
"Now baby I think we need to get to the beach" i said  
"Yay Yay Yay" Alex yelled.  
Cedric and I shared a small smile and turned on the radio.  
"Alex princess woke up. Ced i'm gonna take Alex to get changed and change myself you go change to" I said picking up Alex.  
I realised Cedric was staring at me ass as i walked away.  
"Like whatch ya see Ced?" He blushed and started walking away. I caught and continued on my way with Alex. "daddy being silly? momma?" Alex questioned.  
"Yeah princess daddy is very silly" I replied smiling.  
Alex and I were soon changed and set off to meet up with my dorky husband. He was standing by the car holding Alex's beach toys and some chairs. I smiled. It was my little angel birthday and we were gonna have a good day even with Jade calling me a slut in front of angle. i had already put sunscreen on Alex and Cedric had set up the chairs.  
"Momma and daddy let play in the water!" Alex yelled  
"Alex I know it is you birthday but there are some rules. This isn't like Grammy Molly's and Grammpy Arther's pond its dangerous so either me or daddy has to be with you all times, understand" I said.  
"Sure Sure momma"  
We played in the water for a few hours. I got Alex and told her it was time to get lunch and go shopping. Cedric groaned when I said shopping. But Alex's face lit up. I knew shed get out with out a fight. I quickly helped her dry off and put on her sun dress. We at a quick-lunch a McDonald. (Alex's choice) and started to walk the board walk. I groaned today just wasn't my day.  
Jade, Trina, Kat, André, and beck stood less than 15 feet away from us.  
"Tori!" Trina yelled "Tori common were going home Ma's looking for you"  
"Cedric take Alex to play a game NOW i have to deal with these idiots" I said strictly  
"Trina did you forget that i wasn't staying there when someone a.k.a Cedric came to get me I'd be gone hopefully for good. Now stop harassing me, my daughter and my husband. All of you. Or I will call the police. Au revoir." I said, My french slipping at the end of my rant.


End file.
